LA Familia
by CALLEN37
Summary: Posted only on here and NCIS:Blue website. written for the NCIS:LA Magazine's LA Familia meet up in October 2013. The LA Team meet a unique set of people who are 'fans' of a certain TV Show.


'La Familia'

By Gina Callen.

Callen was sitting in the bullpen writing the after action reports for their last mission, things had gone smoothly, the bad guys had been taken down with the minimum of fuss and even SecNav had been happy with the teams result, he was looking forward to some downtime and had just pressed send on his laptop to forward a copy of his report to Hetty when Eric's loud whistle blasted through the building.

Kensi and Deeks looked up from their paperwork and Sam rounded the corner, having finished his the night before. Dutifully they all headed up to ops.

Hetty stood in the middle of the operations center looking worried.

"What's going on?" Callen asked.

"As you know this weekend is the weekend that Secretary Jarvis hosts his annual, Book Club retreat and Director Vance and Deputy Director Craig are with him." She said.

"And we get called up here for this?" Sam moaned leaning against the table.

Callen patted his partners arm supportively and turned to listen to Nell.

"The SecNav is booked into the Airtel Plaza Hotel in Van Nuys; his group is assigned to the Earhart Room and the exclusive use of the Midway Gardens. Eric and I have picked up some interesting internet traffic about the hotel and a group calling themselves La Familia…We aren't sure what they are up to, but a few of the emails have had the words NCIS in them, we have received information that they intend to be at the Plaza on the 11th and 12th of October the same weekend as the SecNav." She said

"And we get this now? This is today Nell!" Callen said, he had hoped for a few days to get in there first.

Nell smiled and shrugged. "You get it as we do Callen."

Eric stood up and walked to the plasma and pulled up the hotel specs. "We are not sure who they are although the numbers looked quite high. The hotel itself is 22,000 square feet, with 18 meeting rooms and 2 ballrooms."

"That's a lot to check." Deeks said concerned. "What about security?" he asked.

"Minimal, the SecNav has his own detail as to the members of his book club, but the idea is that this is relaxing this is why it is so low key." Eric replied.

"I'll send the floor plans to your Smartphone's," Nell said as the team headed to their cars.

* * *

Denise looked up at the hotel as she got out of her cab. Grabbing her bag and suppressing a small shudder of excitement she walked into the lobby of the Plaza hotel.

She stood for a moment transfixed by the oversized model airplane hanging in the lobby.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" the young man behind the desk asked.

"Sorry," She shook her head and walked to check in, "My name's Denise, you have a room for me?" she handed her German passport over to the clerk.

"Ah yes, Welcome to America Ma'am." He booked her in. Suddenly from behind her she heard a loud squeal and turned to see two of her best friends, Bridget and Merrie running across the lobby towards her.

The clerk smiled as he watched the three old friends greet each other, he loved conventions. Especially the smaller one's where the groups of people from all over the world would meet up and already be best friends.

Denise took her room key, leaving her passport behind the desk as was the hotel policy, and went off with her friends as the doors opened and the four Federal agents walked into the hotel.

Bridget pulled Denise and Merrie towards the Clipper lounge, "Look….look at the walls!" she exclaimed, a passing server grinned at her enthusiasm "They're the same color orange, like in NCIS on T.V!"

Denise smiled, "Yes, yes they are, but I have just got here, you two admire the walls and I will take my bag to my room, then we can check out the convention hall, we're in the Lindbergh Room." She told them reading from the packet the manager had sent her months before.

* * *

Denise walked to the elevator as Callen and Sam got on. "Three please." She asked as she got on.

Callen obliged and shot her a dazzling smile as he pressed the button for her.

"German?" he asked at the accent.

She nodded politely, "Thank you." She said as the doors opened and she got off at her floor.

Callen grinned as she walked out of the elevator.

"G!" Sam exclaimed, nudging Callen as he stared after her. Denise heard the smaller of the two men laugh as the doors closed.

* * *

Bridget and Merrie, sat in the Clipper lounge watching the people walk by, they focused on the young couple standing, waiting for the manager. "We should leave you outside." The woman said looking at the notices on the reception desk.

"Why?" The blond haired man asked.

"It says there's a $250 charge if you bring pets in here." She smirked.

Deeks put his hand over his heart and looked affronted, "Is that all I am to you Fern, a Pet?"

Kensi just smiled.

Deeks shrugged, "It's a start…I'll take it." He said and flashed a lopsided grin at her.

The clerk came back out, "The manager will see you now." He said and they followed him to the back.

* * *

"Let's check out the convention room." Merrie suggested practically bouncing out of her seat.

Bridget followed, "I think it's this one?" she said walking towards the door, which said Earhart Room on a nameplate on the side. She looked in her bag, for the slip of paper she'd been given as she turned the door handle. The door was unlocked and they both entered. The room was empty; doors were open to what looked like lovely gardens on the outside.

"Oh my gosh, It's lovely!" she exclaimed.

Callen and Sam had been walking towards the SecNav's room as they saw two women walking along the corridor.

"Wait till they're gone, we don't need to cause a panic." Callen advised as he sent a text to Kensi to let them know they had found the room Jarvis had booked. They knew that right now he and his party were supposed to be having dinner on the terraced patio so his party was safe.

However that thought stopped as the woman fumbled in her bag and opened the door and walked in with her friend bringing up the rear.

"Gun?" Sam asked.

"Dunno," Callen said drawing his and running for the door.

Merrie looked at the opulence of the room, "This cannot be the right room…it is too grand?" she said.

Bridget smiled, "You may be right but don't you wish…." He thought trailed of as the door opened and two men with guns entered.

"NCIS FREEZE!" Sam identified themselves.

"I…I….eep!" Bridget said at a loss for words.

"Really!" Merrie said with a grin splitting her face.

"Who are you?" Callen asked as they cuffed the two women and Kensi and Deeks walked in.

"This them?" Deeks asked.

"Are you La Familia?" Sam asked.

Bridget nodded. "We thought this was our room, it's named after a famous pilot right?" she squeaked her eyes still on Sam's gun.

"You heard of us?" Merrie asked.

"Some, what are you doing in Los Angeles?" Callen asked moving both women to the corridor.

"It's our convention, a meet up of members who all like NCIS:LA the TV series." Bridget explained.

"TV Series?" Callen asked skeptically, "I've never seen it?"

"You don't own a TV." Sam shot back.

Callen shrugged, "True," he admitted with a grin. "So what were you doing in that room?" he asked not wanting to admit that the head of NCIS, the real thing, was in there.

"We were looking for our convention room….Honest!" Merrie said, "We're in the Gulf Stream room."

Kensi laughed, "I think Eric got this one a bit wrong." She said opening the door next to the one the girls had gone through.

Entering the room there was a large Banner across one end saying, "NCIS:LA MAGAZINE'S LA FAMILIA MEET UP 2013!"

"See!" Both girls said in unison.

* * *

Denise walked in and looked at the scene.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" She said looking at the authentic NCIS badges on the Agents and the handcuffs on her friends.

Both girls looked sheepish and then Bridget spoke up. "We were looking for authenticity?" she offered with a grin.

"Hold on…" Callen picked up his phone and turned away from the group as Kensi took the girls handcuffs off.

"Really? HETTY!" Callen sighed and handed the phone to Denise, "My boss wants to talk to you."

Callen turned to his team as Denise talked to the operations manager and filled them in on what she was now telling the excited German woman.

"Hetty has asked us to speak at this convention, we can't use our names, but she felt that as we had arrested two totally innocent visitors to the US, we should make amends, we can tell them basics about NCIS and let them see the badges and stuff, Eric is heading over with a box of hats and publicity stuff. You two get to do a talk on working in law enforcement and the differences between real life and TV."

"Why us?" Kensi and Deeks asked in unison.

"Because you're a woman in US Law Enforcement and an NCIS agent and apparently Deeks women find you….Appealing…yuk" Callen grimaced.

Deeks shrugged, "I am way better looking than you two, so yeah I get that." He nodded.

Four hours later, Happy excited members of the NCIS:LA familia were mingling in the Lindbergh Room, They moved to their chairs and sat enthralled as Kensi told them how she was a Federal Agent who worked for the 'Real NCIS' and how the job was a lot tougher than the shows portrayed it and Deeks had the women eating out of his hand as he told them about his work as LAPD liaison to a federal agency. Callen and Sam sat at the sides, answering the odd question where they could from excited fans.

Afterwards, the Agents left and the convention continued, but most of the talk was dominated about how there was no doubt this was the best meet up of La Familia EVER!


End file.
